The Seventh Child
by knowitnone
Summary: Old enemies rise once again. The Final Battle has arrived. Luke Castellen, hosts Kronos, Titan of Time. Percy Jackson must fight him. But all is not as it seems... Prophecies are excessively confusing, but do they still apply? Find out... AU, from TLO.
1. Prologue

_**Hello, FanFictioners! This is my first fanfic, and its about... Well you will see... My friend, Blacklist1000, and I hope you enjoy this piece of fiction!**_

_**Prologue**_

_Crete, Third Age_

Thunder rumbled across the skies. Clouds, blacker than night itself, rolled over the sky. Lightning flashed across the world, momentarily granting light to the darkness that shrouded it. The seas were in turmoil. Waves crashed on the shore, each bigger than the last. It was as though the state of the world was being reflected in nature.

Many believe that the _Third Age _was the _**Golden Age**_, but it was not so... The atrocities committed were ridiculously outrageous. Kronos, or Saturn, as he was later known, was a cruel ruler, and had already swallowed five of his children, in an attempt to safeguard his throne.

A cry ripped through the turmoil of Crete. In a cave in the mountains, Queen Rhea was undergoing labour. Her sixth child, Zeus, was out playing in the rain, marveling at the lightning. Her midwives did all they could to alleviate their Queen's pain. As she gave birth to her seventh child, she gasped, immediately overwhelmed by the power he possessed. She knew he would be instrumental in securing the fate of the world later, but could not determine when. She knew of one person who could though, but it would mean abandoning her youngest son for a very long time. She might even fade before she saw him again.

A sob escaped Rhea's lips as she realized this. But she knew it was necessary. So, she fed her son, and kept his existence a secret for a while, even from his own brother, Zeus.

A week later, she realized it was the spring equinox, her most powerful day. She made sure her sons were asleep, and went outside. She stood tall, in her twenty-foot form and burst into her true form.

In a powerful voice, she shouted in Ancient Greek, "_I, Rhea, Queen of Heaven, Titan of female fertility, motherhood, and generation, call upon my ladies the Fates!" _In a bright flash that illuminated the night, three wizened ladies stood there - one holding a ball of yarn - Clotho, the 'Spinner', the other a pair of knitting needles and a measure - Lachesis, the 'Apportioner of Lots', and the third a pair of huge gold-and-silver scissors - Atropos, the 'Cutter'.

_"We know what you wish of us, Lady Rhea. We will help you reach our Lady. It is the only way to protect the Master of Fate," _said the Fates in unison. It sounded like one voice tripled, eerie, casting an impression of immense power laced in their words.

Rhea was shocked. She did not expect her son to have such a powerful domain. She quickly regained her composure and asked the Fates what she must do.

_"Embrace your true form, and sacrifice a portion of your energy to her. If your cause is true, your intentions pure and your devotion full, she will come to you," _said the Fates in unison.

Rhea, shining brilliantly in her true form, her presence masked by the Fates, opened her barriers, and called out with all her strength and energy, sacrificing it to her. Suddenly a vortex, like a helix, appeared in front of her, all the light gone from it, and from that portal stepped a woman.

She was breathtakingly beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but she radiated an aura of crushing power. Rhea lost her true form, and buckled to knees at the sheer power radiating from the woman. She wore a black Greek chiton that flowed with dotted specks, and moving circles. With a jolt, Rhea realized that they were galaxies, planets and stars. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the Three Fates bowing as well.

_"Lady Chaos. Grandmother. I apologize for disturbing your slumber. But I have a feeling that my son…"_

_"You are correct, granddaughter. I will take in your son. Your husband will be defeated by his children alone."_

_"Thank you grandmother." _Rhea said. She gave Chaos a bundle of clothes.

_"What will his name be?" _asked Chaos.

_"Perseus."_

_**Please Review, we look forward to seeing your response to our ideas... Thank you so much,**_

_**knowitnone, signing off**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello Fanfictioners! A shout-out to PurpleBookLover14, ThaliaAndNicoForEver, arashikaze, colanitre and Lukercy555, and everyone else who was a guest or didn't favourite or follow, for reading! **_

_**We hope you enjoy **___

_**Disclaimer: Neither knowitnone, nor Blacklist1000 own or publish Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. All rights, and characters belong to Rick Riordan, unless it's an OC…. Forgot to put this up last chapter :P**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Mount Olympus Throne Room, Present Day_

The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, and Typhon was gone. "NO!" screamed Kronos, slashing his sword through the smoke, dissipating the image. By this time, Percy had almost broken free of the bonds holding him down, and he took a defensive stance, holding Riptide in a moderately tight grip.

"Kronos, you've lost. The gods are coming. You cannot possibly hope to defeat them all alone." Said Percy calmly. "I haven't even started, Perseus Jackson," said Kronos.

He advanced with blinding speed, Backbiter leveled at Percy. Grover – the brave stupid satyr that he was – tried to protect Percy, but he was tossed aside like a rag doll by Kronos. Percy sidestepped Kronos' strike and jabbed under his guard. It was good trick, however Luke knew it. He countered it perfectly, and disarmed Percy with one of the first moves taught to him. Riptide skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure. Kronos raised Backbiter, and raised it to finish Percy off, for once and for all, when Annabeth came out of nowhere, lunging at him with her knife, and yelling, "STOP!"

Kronos whirled toward her, and slashed with Backbiter, but she somehow caught it on her dagger hilt – a move only the quickest and most skilled of knife fighters could have possibly managed. She stepped in closer for leverage to hold that stance, her blade crossed with the Titan Lord's, holding the battle at a standstill.

"Luke. I understand now. You must trust me." Annabeth said, gritting her teeth as she struggled to hold her stance while being oppressed by the sheer power behind the blow of the Titan Lord.

Kronos roared in outrage, "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn as I assume my true form!" Kronos pushed harder, trying to dislodge his sword, but Annabeth held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword towards her neck.

"Your mother, Luke," grunted Annabeth, "She saw your fate-"

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared," This is my fate!"

"No!" Annabeth insisted. "That's not the end, Luke! The prophecy; she saw what you would do! It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, insolent child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't." Annabeth said, confidently. "You promised. You're holding him back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward.

Percy summoned all his will. He managed to rise, but it was like the weight of the sky again. Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."

Kronos staggered. He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face. "Promise."

Then he gasped, as if he couldn't get air. "Annabeth…" But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward, like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding…"

"My knife." Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. She looked at Percy, imploring, "Percy, please..."

Percy surged forward, scooped up her knife, and knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand. Luke hardly paid him any attention. He stepped towards Annabeth, but Percy put himself in between them.

Anger rippled across his face for an instant. Kronos' voice growled, "Jackson…"

His whole body began glowing, turning gold. He gasped again. Luke's voice said, "He's changing. Help… He's… He's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please… Please, Percy…"

Percy moved towards Luke with the knife in one hand and Backbiter in the other. He contemplated the thought of doing it himself. Luke moistened his lips, like he knew what Percy was thinking.

"You can't…can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… can keep him controlled. " He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke. "Please," groaned Luke, "No time."

If Kronos evolved into his true form, he would make Typhon look like a playground bully. There would be no stopping him. Percy flipped, gave the knife to Luke, hilt-first, and dropped the sword. Luke grasped it, and unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a very deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. There was an explosion and then silence. Luke lay sprawled on the floor near the hearth, on the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. His left side was bloody. His eyes were open – blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle.

Percy knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over to him with Grover's help. They both had tears in their eyes. Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…"

"Shhhh, Luke. Don't worry. All will be fine now. Thanks to…" said Annabeth, tears streaming freely down her face now, as she cupped Luke's face with one hand. As she finished speaking, she looked up at Percy, only to see a smile on his face, and vibrant sea-green eyes.

Suddenly, the smile contorted into a frown, his eyebrows scrunching up. Then, that expression cleared, and became vacant. His eyes open in shock, the vibrant nature dulled completely, Percy Jackson slumped to the floor, lifeless. Annabeth screamed when she saw the person behind Percy.

Kronos stood there calmly, pulling Backbiter in scythe form out of Percy's Achilles' spot, triumphantly smiling at having killed the one person who had held him off in single combat that night. The scythe had sucked Percy's soul out of him, dooming it forever. Kronos was in the form of a forty-something year old man. He wore a black suit with a gold trimmed border that contrasted well with his eyes. His eyes were like pools of molten gold, swirling and glowing. His scythe now had a streak of gold along the line separating the celestial bronze and the mortal steel. Kronos let out a laugh. His booming voice had become deeper, more powerful, and yet retained that quality of sounding like knives scraping over stone.

The doors to the Throne Room burst open, and the Olympians burst through the doors, in full battle regalia. They were suddenly frozen in their places, unable to do more than observe. They saw Kronos holding his scythe, the end stained with blood, and then Percy's corpse on the floor, and comprehended the situation with horror.

Kronos laughed again, and said, like a practiced orator, "Behold your savior, children! He was stupid enough to have his Achilles spot in his back, and then he lowers his guard! This is the state your _heroes_ have come to! Look on, and see him suffer, even in death!" He then slammed the ground next to the body, and Percy Jackson's corpse was thrown across the Throne Room to the wall behind Poseidon's throne.

"Watch and suffer, pitiful children. I will destroy your thrones one by one! Starting from my beloved youngest son – oh sorry! I meant traitor!" Kronos raised his scythe, and moved towards Zeus' throne. He raised it above his head, and brought it down against the seat of power. The Olympians shut their eyes, unwilling to witness what would happen next.

CLANG! The sound of metal striking metal could be heard throughout Olympus. Kronos' scythe had met, not Zeus' throne, but a sword.

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys! Truth is we didn't want to go on and on, so the rest is in Chapter 2, coming soon! And yes, I know this is a lot like canon, but just hold your horses, the rest won't be like this… Hopefully. I don't know myself. :P But, you know, we would really appreciate reviews, so that we can continue, or rectify our writing styles… We would appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't be rude… **_

_**Thank you so much,**_

_**knowitnone and Blacklist1000, signing off.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello Fanfictioners! Knowitnone and **__**Blacklist1000**__** reporting for duty! Virtual cookies for Snowdevil The Awesome, PurpleBookLover14, and Warbird101 for reviewing and favouriting :) And to linny3111 and percyjacksonlover4ever for following our story :D Of course, and thanks to all the 200+ viewers of this humble piece of imagination!**_

_**We hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither knowitnone, nor Blacklist1000 own or publish Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. All rights, and characters belong to Rick Riordan, unless it's an OC…**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Mount Tamalpais, Othrys, Home of the Titans, California. During the Battle of Manhattan._

If a mortal had looked upon the scene in the Bay Area, California, near Mount Tamalpais, he would have seen many school kids practicing marching, in a parade, looking like Ancient Romans. He would not be far from the truth.

The gods are the heart of the Western Civilization. They moved around, like a force, wherever the belief and power was strongest. Thus, they gained new avatars, called their Roman forms. Zeus became Jupiter, Poseidon Neptune, and so on and so forth.

These schoolchildren were actually heavily armored, intensely trained demigods - offspring of a god and a mortal. Together, these demigods formed the Twelfth Legion _'Fulminata'_ - or 'Armed with Lightning'. The Legion had five Cohorts, each with two centurions. It was comprised completely of demigods and legacies - children of demigods.

And this legion was marching towards Mount Othrys.

They stormed through the Garden of the Hesperides at sunset, carefully avoiding the sleeping Ladon. They reached the fully reconstructed ruin of Mount Othrys, and engaged the Titan Army. The praetors and Jason Grace, a centurion, engaged the more powerful enemies, obliterating them.

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was a whirlwind. He was using his Imperial gold _gladius_. Short, but effective for fighting in the Roman style. He stabbed at hellhounds, _dracaenae_, and _empousai_. Suddenly, he came up against a huge Cyclops. He rolled between its legs, got up and stabbed it in its back in one fluid movement. He had been training to fight his entire life, ever since he arrived at Camp Jupiter. He moved on to his next opponent, a drakon. A small one, but deadly nevertheless. It was wreaking havoc amongst the legion's minions.

Taking care not to look into its paralyzing eyes, Jason ran towards it, throwing the _pilum_ strapped to his back at it, distracting it, and then executed a perfect somersault onto its back. He stabbed his sword down into the chinks in its armor, but instead of bursting into golden dust, it became even more enraged. It started bucking like a rodeo bull, and almost threw Jason off, but he managed to hold on to something in its armor, and he held on for dear life. Soon, it stopped, under the false impression that he had fallen off, and began to advance on the remaining demigods, but Jason ran up its back, and stabbed his _gladius_ deep into its eyes and brain. It vaporized, leaving its armor as a spoil of war.

Jason looked toward the throne room, and saw Krios roaring out a challenge. The Titan of Constellations was intimidating, with his ram's horns, and he was standing in a circle of empty space. Jason saw one of his praetors challenge him.

The Roman tried to duel Krios one on one, as was the custom in Roman tradition. Both were engaged in a flurry of blows. Suddenly Jason saw his other praetor rush to help her colleague, and boyfriend. She was intercepted by Agrius, the bear-man. He picked her up and crushed her. She began screaming, her armor digging into her body. Agrius then threw her off the mountain. Jason, stood there, frozen in shock. He went to the cliff, and jumped off, trying to reach his praetor by controlling the winds. He caught her, and slowed his descent. That's when he saw that she was beyond help. She thanked him, but refused to accept the nectar and ambrosia he offered her. She said, "Save that for someone who needs it. My time is up… Promise…. Promise me this, Jason… Protect the legion. Be a proud Roman, my friend."

"I… I promise. Requiescat et pace, my friend." Thus, with a smile on her face, she succumbed into Thanatos' welcoming arms.

Jason stayed there for a minute, mourning his lost friend and praetor. He then rose, with her body in his arms, supported by the winds that obeyed his will, swirling around him at insane speeds. Lightning crackled, and he reached the top of the cliff. He set his praetor's body down.

"NO!" screamed the fallen girl's boyfriend. That cost him his life. Krios stabbed him through the chest with a sword, and just as violently, pulled it out. The boy slumped to the floor, lifeless.

"Is that all you Romans have? Weaklings!" bellowed Krios, issuing the challenge to all who could hear.

Suddenly, the noise of battle ceased around Jason. Legionnaires were frozen mid-leap, monsters had been partially disintegrated, Krios was standing there still, his mouth still open from issuing his challenge. With a jolt, Jason realized time had been frozen. In front of him stood a tall man, about six foot four inches in height. His eyes were white spheres of power, and his shoulder length hair hid the rest of his face from view.

"Jason Grace. I am here to help you. Take this sword. It has been blessed to be able to cause an immortal with truly evil intentions fade, never to be seen again. Use it wisely. The black throne you see in front of you must necessarily be destroyed to save this world. Now go, child," said the man in deep, melodious tones.

"Thank - " started Jason, before realizing that he had been taken out of the time stop, and that the man had vanished. He looked down at the sword. It was truly beautiful, and the ridged grip fit his hand as though it was built for him. It was longer than the _gladius_ he had just lost, about three and half feet in length, and this pleased him. He could now take on the Titan. He noticed a band on his left wrist that had not been there earlier. Just as he thought about it, it spiraled outwards, revealing a beautiful shield made of imperial gold. The shield had a spike protruding out from its centre, and the edges were jagged. He touched the edge lightly, and immediately recoiled, noticing that it had drawn blood. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had a tingling feeling that the sword could turn into a lance. However, he did not wish to test that out just yet. The sword felt like an extension of his arm, unlike any other he had ever wielded, and he was ready to fight Krios, and take revenge for his fallen comrades.

_**So, that wasn't another cliffhanger, but the suspense is on… Who is this man? We hope you enjoyed this chapter, we realized that we never knew what actually happened on Mount Othrys, so…**_

_**Chapter 3 is ready people... But we would like at least 4 more reviews before we put up Chapter 3. We get 7 or 8 reviews; the next chapter will be up in 2 hours at the most :) Criticism is fine, we want to improve… Thanks a lot guys for Reviewing and Reading :) **_

_**Blacklist1000 and knowitnone, signing off**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello Fanfictioners! Blacklist and knowitnone here (: A hearty Thank you to nofunnybusnies, percyjacksonlover4ever, babyyta, Starfrost Prime, and Snowdevil The Awesome for favouriting, following and reviewing and everyone else who read this humble piece of fiction!**_

_**We hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither knowitnone, nor Blacklist1000 own or publish Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. All rights, and characters belong to Rick Riordan, unless it's an OC…**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Mount Olympus Throne Room_

Kronos scythe had been intercepted by a blade... A glimmering blade, beautiful to look at, yet very deadly in appearance. It was a hand and a half, fused with both celestial bronze and imperial gold in a beautiful way, such that the blade looked as though there was a light flame at the junction of the two metals - the fuller and the outer part. The outer edge was also lined with stygian iron along the sharp line of the edge, the tip completely so. The hilt, however, was a different story. The crossguard was made of silver, and extended parallel to the hilt at either end. The rain guard, just above the crossguard was fused silver and imperial gold. The grip was made to clear diamond and within the diamond tube, had two parts. The part closer to the blade itself had an hourglass with sand inside it. The Golden sands kept swirling and staying at rest alternatively. The second half was like a volcano. The eruption served as the holder for the pommel. The pommel was a glass orb, cloudy with swirling mist.

More astonishing, though was the person holding the deadly blade. He was dressed in full Greek armor, over a black shirt, and black tracks. He had shoulder long hair, blacker than night itself, and a cape flowed from his shoulders. The cape was beautiful; it was neither black nor any other colour known to man. It continuously flowed, changing colours seamlessly, resulting in a mesmerizing effect on anyone looking at it long enough. His face seemed timeless, almost feline, with high cheekbones, lovely lips, and a perfectly tanned complexion. His eyes, however, were the things that stood out most. They were completely white, and they shone with power. He seemed vaguely familiar to the gods, Annabeth and Luke.

Kronos was shocked. So shocked, in fact, that the time spell on the Olympians was broken. Hermes and Apollo immediately ran to Luke and Annabeth and began healing them, and moving them away from the Titan King. The other Olympians just stared at their new ally in shock. Many of the goddesses, like Hestia and Artemis blushed lightly, but it was soon banished and replaced with open-mouthed shock, as the new man began to work his magic.

"Who are you who dares to stop me!" bellowed Kronos.

"That isn't really your concern," said the man. His voice was deep and like a melody. He spoke like a practiced orator, calmly, as though he dealt with arrogant Titans everyday.

He pushed Kronos away from the thrones, and began slashing at him. His sword looked as though it was flowing in the light of the coals of the hearth. His aura extended around him, and it made him look like an angel, like those mortal representations of divinity.

Kronos tried to block his strikes, but in vain. It was like a dance, a beautiful, yet deadly dance. After about ten minutes, the stranger ceased his assault. In front of him stood Kronos, panting, ichor bleeding everywhere, his suit slashed to bits. The man, on the other hand, hadn't broken a sweat.

"You cannot kill me! I am the Titan Lord! I am the rightful ruler of this world!" screamed Kronos with all his energy.

The man's temper flared. " You? A ruler? Spare me the bullshit, _Lord Kronos;_ the only thing you care about is yourself. A ruler is a man who cares for his subjects, puts them before all! A ruler is a man who keeps his family intact! A ruler is a man who knows the value of humility and is a humble man, or woman, who respects everyone! He does not torture his subjects for humour, starve them, rape and pillage them! He does not _**swallow**_ his children! He does not _**castrate**_ and chop up his father!" Aphrodite winced at this part, remembering her own birth. Zeus looked down at the man's words. But he had no intentions of stopping. "He does not coerce people into following his words! He commands respect! He understands that there are higher powers that he!" yelled the man. "What sort of a ruler are _you_, Kronos?" he said much more quietly, yet in a deadly tone.

"You still cannot kill me. I am invincible! I. Am. A. Titan!" said Kronos.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Kronos, you have grown senile, old man. In your haste to influence _this _Great Prophecy, you have forgotten a Much older, much more important prophecy. One given to you and no one else."

Kronos burst into laughter, punctuated by ragged breaths. "So what! Only a child of mine can kill me! Look there, you fool! My children are frozen in fear! I am more powerful -" Kronos was suddenly cut off as the sword was plunged into his chest.

What happened next amazed everyone. The sands in the hourglass began to spin violently. The eruption of the volcano became like actual lava. The cloudy ball of the pommel became crystal clear. Words appeared on the sword, flowing down its length. The man's eyes began to change colour, an iris appearing, shifting rapidly from white to a brilliant gold, to a deep blue, before settling momentarily on sea green, and then finally morphing into black. On seeing the green eyes, Athena, Poseidon, Hestia, and Artemis gasped.

Kronos began to crumble, into a black dust that was blown away by the breeze in the Throne Room.

"Goodbye _father._"

_**Another cliffhanger… Sorry guys, but I couldn't resist… Just a couple of things though… We may be updating everyday for now, but we won't until we get at least 10 reviews in total… The reason is we want to see how well we are writing and change our style, to give you guys a better story :) And we can't do that with only like two or three reviews… We have like one more chapters ready, and being proofread, but we will change it… So, ideas, criticism would be nice, but again, please don't be rude.**_

_**One more thing. The first person to give me any one or both of the answers to the following two questions will get a sneak preview of the next chapter. Just put it in the review box.**_

_**What is the pairing we have in mind?**_

_**What are the domains of the new man, if he were a God?**_

_**Where did I get many descriptions in this chapter? – Answer this one, and you get the whole chapter :)**_

_**Blacklist1000 and knowitnone, signing off**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello Fanfictioners! Blacklist here. Sorry for the wait, I went to New Zealand for a holiday **____** I wrote this chappie on the plane! We are back with a longer chapter this time! 1,980 words without the author's note! We hope you enjoy this one!**_

_**Now, we didn't receive ANY reviews last chapter, and we really wanted to improve, and we were pretty disappointed. But thanks to everyone who read! And please review this time?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: Neither knowitnone, nor Blacklist1000 own or publish Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. All rights, and characters belong to Rick Riordan, unless it's an OC…_**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Mount Olympus Throne Room_

"Goodbye, _father_," said the man, the disgust in his voice evident as he said 'father'.

The Olympians standing there were shocked. Apollo and Hermes, being the tricksters they were, used magic to literally make their jaws drop to the floor, and their eyes pop out of their sockets, much like mortal cartoons made to amuse the readers of magazines and comic books. Poseidon had a mixed expression on his face, and Athena gasped, understanding the entirety of the situation at hand. The other elder gods stood stock still, unable to comprehend what the man had just said. But none of them dared to voice the one question that was on all their minds, _"Who was this man?"_ His aura of power spread around him, like a swirling shield of energy and power as he knelt on the floor of the Throne Room, his sword resting lightly on the ground. His head was bowed as he muttered words in a language indiscernible to the gods and demigods.

He slowly rose from his position, and sheathed his sword before saying a few words in that different language. His armor shimmered and disappeared, glowing so brightly that everyone had to shut their eyes or turn away, even the gods. When they looked back at him, he was wearing a tight, form-fitting sea-green shirt over black jeans.

The goddesses in the room were blushing, while the gods were astonished as to whom this man may be, for he had defeated Kronos without breaking a sweat. He turned towards the gods, and walked towards them, ultimately kneeling before Annabeth and Luke, placing his hand on their foreheads in turn and sending a pulse of white light through their bodies. The demigods' pale faces slowly gained colour and they looked healthier. Their clothes were cleaned and they stood up slowly in wonder of the man before them, and said in unison, "Thank you." The man smiled a crooked smile that seemed to bring the light to the room. The hearth began to glow brighter and the flames grew a warm red, as the gods fell out of their stupor. The hearth became a bright gold as the gods curiosity overcame them, and Poseidon asked hesitantly, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer to his question, "Who are you?"

"All your questions shall be answered, but first, I believe that this room needs to be repaired, yes?" said the man, the barest hint of humour lacing through his voice. "Of course," said Poseidon, slightly abashed at not having his question answered and being told the most obvious of things. "Kelp head, stop trying to think and help us here," said Athena, in an amused tone, never one to let go of an opportunity to tease her age old rival. Poseidon blushed and turned towards the thrones, rose to his godly height and began magically repairing the Throne Room.

Annabeth looked down at these words, remembering her best friends' nicknames for each other and hence Percy Jackson's fate. Tears began streaming down her face as she thought of him and all their quests together, beginning from the day he staggered into camp dragging Grover, and how he collapsed at her feet, her nursing him, his first quest, defending a father he didn't even know, a father he resented for abandoning him, but then understanding later, and forgiving him, coming to love him as a son loves his father, and showing her the path of reconciliation and forgiveness, showing her that sometimes grudges aren't a good idea, especially with family. His second year, defending a brother she hated for being a monster, yet loving him as a brother should, taking care of him, sneaking out to save a friend, trying to defend himself and her against everything, making her wiser, saving her from the sirens and temptation she had fallen prey to, saving Clarisse and Grover, defeating Polyphemus when he attacked her, defending her, and yet showing enough compassion by not killing his half-brother, even when he threatened so many people and satyrs, and above all, giving Clarisse the credit for the quest, and acquitting Chiron. Then going to rescue Nico and Bianca, and sneaking off on the quest to save her, and gaining the trust of Artemis' lieutenant, no less, building a compassionate relationship with Thalia, like a brother more than a cousin, and one of his greatest feats, taking the sky to help Artemis, and hence crush the Titans. She remembered his pale face when Artemis asked Zeus for a new lieutenant, and realized it was because he didn't want to lose her to a group of eternal maidens, and his relief when Artemis called for Thalia. She remembered the labyrinth, where he was by her side, and then her momentary lapse in judgement, when she kissed him, even though she still had feelings for Luke. And finally the final year. He had anticipated his death, and followed a dangerous plan of bathing in the Styx. He had become invincible, but he did not lose himself in the process, like Achilles. He had trusted her with the knowledge of his Achilles spot, and had all but told her that she had been his mortal anchor. And he had met his death at the hands of Kronos, after purging Luke of his evil nature and declared Luke a hero just before meeting his own death when all was thought to be won. Even in death, his corpse had held so much respect and regality that Kronos had desecrated it, throwing it around like a rag doll.

Annabeth felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her, and saw Luke embracing her. She felt complete, yet hollow. She had gained a love, but lost her best friend. The question remained, was the exchange worth it?

As she was lost in thought, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and Luke's grip on her tighten. She looked up through tear stained eyes to meet the glowing white orbs of the strange man, and felt a sudden warmth envelope her. She felt better, and her worries were alleviated when the man said, "Do not ask that question ever, Annabeth Chase. He would've chosen to make that sacrifice if he had the choice, and it would be an insult to his memory to question it. He would've wanted you to move on as you have done, and keep his legacy alive. His memory will serve the world as a reminder of greatness, bravery courage and of perseverance. He was accepting of his fate, and he was happy that in his last moments he could see you happy with the man of your heart. Do not question that sacrifice for he would never have had it any other way."

The throne room was repaired surprisingly fast, even though there were twelve magical beings at work. It was restored to its former glory and began humming with power. Thalia appeared in the throne room, limping slightly, supported by Nico, and turned towards Annabeth. Anger filled her eyes as she saw who was next to her, and her body began crackling with electricity. She looked around the throne room, searching for her cousin, but did not see him anywhere. She stormed towards Luke. Luke said, "Thalia, let me ex-", but was cut off when she slapped him hard across his face, and he flew back at least fifty feet. He crashed into the floor and lay there groaning. She turned to Annabeth, and growled, "What is he doing here?"

"Calm down, Thals. The spirit of Kronos was purged from his body, and he has shown repentance for his acts." said Annabeth, wearily, dreading the next question. "Where's Percy, Annabeth? Didn't you like him? And now I see you standing with that traitor's arms around you?!" Annabeth looked down, unable to formulate any words for it. Putting it into words would mean accepting it and that he really was never coming back. "No, it can't be... Tell me it's not true, Annie! Tell me that Kelp Head's not..." When Annabeth refused to answer, Thalia fell to her knees, distraught, crying her eyes out, overwhelmed by the loss of her cousin. "It's all my fault... I ran away from the prophecy... I forced him to take it... I killed him..." She sobbed.

Nico looked like he had been turned into stone by Medusa. He stood there, unable to accept the fact that Percy Jackson was dead. But then he realized something. He hasn't felt his soul enter the underworld! He could still be alive! But then Annabeth turned to him as though she could read his mind and whispered two words hoarsely, "Kronos' scythe." She didn't need to complete the statement, Nico understood. His soul had been sucked out of his body, never to be seen again, rendering it incapable of rebirth or resurrection. Nico let the tears fall, slumping to the floor, unable to come to terms that his friend, his big brother of sorts, was dead.

"Do not lose hope, young heroes. Hope is the last thing to be lost in a man or woman's life, but as long as it is present, it will endure. Percy Jackson gave Elpis to Hestia to ensure her survival, not for you to lose it over a hero's death. Come, sit near the hearth, and listen to Zeus' oh so interesting speech." said the man, waving a hand to them from where he was sitting, by the fire, where Lady Hestia was tending the hearth in the form of a teenage girl.

"Who are you?" asked Nico warily. "All in due time, hero, all in due time."

Zeus started his speech, speaking of the bravery of the demigods, and at last came to the issue of Typhon. "And we are, erm, thankful for the help of Poseidon," said Zeus, as though each word was painful for him to say. "What was that, brother? Didn't quite catch it." said Poseidon, a small smirk on his face. Zeus cleared his throat and said, "We are thankful for the aid of Poseidon, without who it would've been difficult-" "Difficult?" Asked Poseidon innocently. "Okay fine, darn near impossible, you happy?, to defeat Typhon." said Zeus, irritated. "You are welcome brother." said Poseidon seriously, before remembering who suggested the plan, and lapsed into a mournful silence. "We would also like to thank Hades for his assistance in the war." Hades just smiled, thankful for the appreciation. Nico looked up at his father, and smiled at him.

Zeus' eyes then narrowed as they settled upon the stranger who had helped them. "Well, then, it's time for you to explain yourself. Who are you and what did you mean when you said Kronos was your father?" He said, in uncertain tones. The man let out a booming laugh as the whole throne room fell silent. "Well, Zeus, I would have thought that half your question is answered! Kronos was my father, in other words, he couldn't keep it in his pants, like you, I might add, and I was the result. But unlike you, he had the decency to do it with his wife." Snickers erupted in the room, and Zeus stuttered, "Why you insolent little-"

"I am Perseus, seventh and youngest son of Rhea and Kronos, raised by Chaos, God of Fate, Time, Heroes, and Destruction. Until recently, you knew me better in my mortal form-" at this his hair became shorter and more familiarly messed up, his eyes sea green, and a pen in his hand which he twirled around casually. "As Percy Jackson, slayer of the Minotaur, the Furies, countless monsters, defeated of Atlas, bearer of the titans curse, bane of Iapetus - or is it Bob, now? - bearer of the curse of Achilles, defeater of Hyperion, child of the prophecy, yada yada yada..."

_**And cut! Take five people, that's a wrap! Now I am begging you guys to review! We really need ideas, so tell us what you think! Please please please! **_

_**We hope you enjoyed this chapter… **_

_**Blacklist and knowitnone, signing off… **_


End file.
